There are a number of different types of garment hangers that are used to hold a number of different articles of clothing or other types of articles, such as linens or other household fabrics. Typically, garment hangers are either formed of a plastic material or a metal material or a combination thereof. Not only do garment hangers come in a variety of different sizes but they also come in a number of different styles that have different types of constructions to accommodate different articles that are carried by the hangers.
A traditional type of garment hanger includes a metal hook which is received in and mates to a threaded boss located on the upper frame. More specifically, one end of the metal hook is a threaded end that mates with the threaded boss. The body of the hanger is typically made of plastic.
Many times, garments that are manufactured overseas are pre-hung on a hanger and then shipped to another country as a garment/hanger combination. Upon delivery to the final retail location, the garment is simply removed from the box (packaging) and hung in the retail location. Since shipping and transportation costs are not insignificant, it is desirable to pack the garments as tight as possible in the packaging boxes/containers. However, the hooks of the garment hangers take up a significant volume of space within the packaging boxes/containers. This additional space, of course, translates into additional shipping costs.
There is therefore a need for a garment hanger that operates as a conventional hanger but is also capable of providing a reduced footprint during packaging/transportation.